The shining consicuences
"Cant... let them catch us.... We must stay moving or he will get us..." This is me, an eevee called Glitter, speaking as I'm currently running away from a pokemon abuser with my partner Char the charizard. We have been on the run from this abuser for two days now and I don't know if i can make it... "Char I cant.. ugh.." these are my last words as I pass out from exhaustion, Char carrying me farther away from the abuser's, house flying to the top of a tree and falling asleep as well. If you didn't know we are both shiny '''so we were abused more often for the trainer's pleasure of hurting a living creature. When I woke up char was flying again with me on his back, getting us to safety in a nearby mountain, away from the abuser and safe from weather in a cave. We spent our first night of freedom warm and safe in our cave, with our stuff we took before leaving the abuser. I searched through our bag and found some food to roast with a fire, feeling very satisfied with taking the food with us, Char and I took some sausages, put them on a skewer, and started roasting them. We ate a few sausages before falling asleep for the night. I woke up the next morning with the sun shining against my fur, having a good feeling about this day, I woke up Char. "Char. Char wake up!" "What is it Glitter?" "Time to wake up!" " *yawn* Fine be right outside.." I wait for him to get up outside and before he even gets out of the cave, I see a peculiar stone that is blue black and light blue, Thinking its a evolution stone I gave it to Char. "Char, lookie what I got!" "Hmm? Oh and what's this?" "I think it's a mega stone!" "I think it is too and I think its a charizardite!" "Hmm maybe we should keep it for safe keeping?" "I agree" After the awesome finding of the mega stone we went searching for berries to eat, even though we had a lot of stuff to eat, I was walking to a berry tree when I saw a shadow. Yet this shadow seemed familiar to me as though I knew it... Nah it can't be someone I know or they would have come out by now. I gave my berries to Char then suddenly I saw the shadow again but instead of staying in the bushes near the cave it threw a stone at me then ran away. I touched the stone and I felt warm yet cold and I was glowing! Char said I was evolving and said not to worry about a thing. I soon stopped glowing to reveal I evolved into a vaporeon! I was a pink vaporeon and I felt swifter on my feet. Char came up to me and congratulated me for evolving and said that I can learn new moves now like water gun. Being stronger was a good thing for me because I was always really weak and I would lose many battles. We decided to go get water this time and we left the cave to get water from the cold spring nearby, but a human came and chased us back to the cave and cornered us and said: "You thought you could escape me?! HAH! no matter what, I will make sure you don't escape again!" He thew something... like a web at us and it electrocuted us if we tried to escape, making it impossible to get away from him.. for that moment. Char put up a fight but in the process he got a cut across his eye lid rendering him vulnerable to anything on his left and he too, got captured as the Pokemon abuser took us to his home to hurt us even more. Everything the abuser did to us hurt even more as we still had those web-like things on us, shocking us if he hit us and eventually we couldn't take it anymore and we attacked him knocking him out and possibly killing him, making the webs useless as we took them off and threw them on the abuser. After that we set our friends free, so they didn't have any more abuse from this mad man. We went back to the mountain to live alone together and we went back to the cave only to find it caved in with everything we needed but Char didn't give up, and he broke through with dragon tail. Everything was fine and it seemed someone blocked it to prevent anything getting in there. We thought it was just us and we decided to go to the stream and get water so we could make some tea (yes we can make tea). We started to find some berries too so we could flavor the tea but when I was starting to collect some.. "RAAAWWAAWWRRRRR" a strange Pokemon came out and attacked us. "Waughhhhh!!!! I yelled as the strange Pokemon tackled me. Then I saw the strange Pokemon... who she was.... '''It was my mother. "Grrrrr... Wait.... EEVEE?!" she said as I got up. "Yes mother! I finally evolved!!" I said as we walked up the hill, sitting near the fire. We talked to each other about what happened and finally she said, "Well as long as your safe that's all that matters to me." And she licked me lovingly. The next afternoon, we set off to find a more suitable home and we found a trainer with blonde hair and a hat. He walked over to us and caught us all with.. master balls?! It was so quick we didn't even notice it happening. We were all unconscious until he let us out, when he did we were in electric cages. "Agh not again" Char said. Then a plump figure came out into the light. "You had your chances to escape but you foolishly stayed near our region." I pounced out using Char and I ran far, farther than I ever did. I left my mom and Char behind and I have to get them back.. I am still currently free but the consequences were dire as I lost my color and got weak... Remember me and the consequences I faced when leaving behind my kin.. remember... Authors note! Im sorry if it was short but i tried my best.. Im not great at stories but i plan to have help from someone. Please note that this wasnt my greatest attempt but these pokemon live on in my heart and my pokemon x game :)Category:EeveeCategory:PokemonCategory:CreepypastaCategory:Pokepasta Category:Horror? Category:Shiny Pokemon Category:In-world